Don't Leave Me
by Mr. Oliver Queen
Summary: What started out as a romantic day for Helena, ended as one of the worst days of her life. ** I decided to continue the story **
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is goin to be a one shot. I might continue it I people like it. I wanna thank NeoTyson for giving me the idea for this. As for 'Arrow in the Knight', I'm going to go on a little break, but it might just be for a few days.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

What a better way to start my day then by turning around and staring into the eyes of my beautiful girlfriend, Helena Bertinelli. We have been together for the pastfive years, and those years have been amazing. We met in Sicily when my family decided to vacation there. I went to some small bakery and there she was. I couldnt give the baker my order, since I didn't speak Sicilian, so she helped me. From that moment, it was like love at first sight.

Of course we had our rocky moments, what relationship doesnt? We would argue mostly about stupid things, but at the end of the day, we always came back to each other. Its hard to be mad at her, when all she has to do is kiss me and I would forget about eveythin we were mad about. Although, there was one fight we had that almost tore our relationship apart. It, now that I look back on it, was pretty stupid. We were at a restaurant, enjoyin our two year anniversary, when I ran into a old friend of mine, who I hadn't seen since sophomore year of highschool. It didnt help that Laurel was trying to make Helena jealous, but I wouldnt do anything stupid to hurt her.

We took a break for a month because, I told her, "If you dont trust me, we need to stop this." She ended up coming back telling me how she was stupid for not trusting me. That was probably our last major fight, because we dont do anything that would put us in a situation that would make us question our relationship.

"Hey baby." I say gently while moving strands of her hair away from her face.

"Hi." She replied with a warm smile.

"I'm goin to shower, would you like to join me?" I asked slyly, and she nodded.

We walked, hand in hand, to the master bathroom in the hugenestate I bought for us when we started dating. I got the shower ready and we both got unclothed. I just stood there and looked at my girlfriend who had the body of a goddess.

"Staring is impolite you know." Helena said pretending to be embarrassed.

We both walked into the shower and did less bathing then we had hoped. We finished and got out, so we could start the wonderful day I had planned for her. We got dressed and went to the ten car garage. I took in the beauty that was Helena. I told her to dress casual, and she did. But everything she wore, she made it look amazing. She had on a t-shirt that had a picture of some band on the front, and a pair of skinny jeans, that hugged her curves perfectly.

"So, where are we going?" Helena asked as she held my hand.

"I have the entire day planned. First we are heading to Russo's for lunch, then we have some shopping to do, after that, we can head up to my family's vineyard, then dinner at August. You up for it?" I ask as I got to a red light, and looked into her big brown eyes.

"Sounds amazing." Ahe replied as she laid her head on my shoulder.

We made it to Russo's and got seated. I ordered chicken alfredo, and Helena ordered the same. When the waiter came back, he had a bottle of Bordeaux red wine, aged fifty years. A few minutes later our food arrived. This is where me and Helena had dinner on our one year anniversary. We come here alot because the atmosphere is soothing, and the food is amazing.

"So hows work?" Helena asked, and I just sighed.

"Its been hectic. The board is split right down the middle on our latest project; the ones who approve, and those who are extremely against." I reply while pushing the food on my plate around.

Helena grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. "Everything will work out fine, it'll be okay." Helena said, and her voice soothed my stressed out mind.

"I hope so, we have been receiving death threats from those who oppose the project, and people at QC are scared for their lives." I confessed to the woman sitting in front of me.

"Are you not scared?" Helena asked with a sense of sincerity.

"If I die knowing you love me, than thats all that matters." I reply, and Helena shed a few tears.

"Don't talk like that, I dont want to lose you." Helena said after gathering herself.

I assured her that I would be fine, and we ate our dinner. I paid the bill and we got to my most prized car, a 1965 Shelby Mustang GT500. We drove to the first store, a clothing shop in the Upper East Side, and I told her to get whatever she wanted.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Oh, I just gotta pick up a few things and get the helicopter ready for our trip to the vineyard. I'll be back in a few." I assured Helena and I left.

The 'couple things' I had to get was actually one thing. I had this thing in my sights for the past month, but didnt know the right time to actually get it. I walked into the jewelry store and got the ring. It was an 18 carat, pure cut diamond engagement ring on a 24 karat gold band. I was willing to pay any price for Helena. So when the clerk told me that it was five hundred thousand dollars, I was sure that this was the one. I took the ring and left.

I made some calls and got our helicopter ready. I went back to the store and Helena was sitting there waiting for me. I took her bags and put the in the trunk, and we started to the next store.

"Where do you want to go now?" I asked my future fiancée.

"You've bought me so much over the years, I dont know what else to want. Maybe we should just head out to the vineyard now." Helena said to me, and I obliged. We drove for the next twenty minutes in comfortable silence, just enjoying being in the presence of the other.

We got into the helicopter and flew out to the Queen family vineyard in Nappa Valley. We got there an hour after leavin Starling and I just took in how beautiful the countryside is. Most people would rather live in the city, but I beleive the city is overrated. The country is much more beautiful, and you don't have to worry about the woes of city life.

"Come on baby, we're here." I said to Helena as I nudged her.

"Thank you." Was all she said.

We got out of the helicopter and met the groundskeeper, a close friend to the family, William Hughes. I told him that we were goin to be here till seven, and he nodded and left. I took Helena here once before, on a family gathering. I was surprised by how well Helena got along with my family, since it was the first time they met.

"Its so beautiful here." Helena said in amazement as she looked around at the fields of grapes.

"Its not the only thing." I replied and Helena smirked at me.

I took her around the fields and she picked carious grapes from the vine. I just stood in amazement at how I was able to keep a girl like her. Most of my teeneage and adult life, until I met Helena, was just a string of short relationships or one night tands. I was never the kind of guy to be held down by one woman, but meeting Helena changed all of that. We continued to walk through the 185 acre vineyard, and when it was six thirty, we headed back to the helicopter.

"Thank you." Helena whispered as she leaned against me.

"For what?" I ask, although I knew what she meant.

"For today. All of this." Helena replied as she pointed to the vineyard.

"Dont worry about it. If it made you happy, then im happy." I said, as I pulled her into a hug.

We made our way back to the helicopter, for our ride back to the city. As we flew back, I felt something that I thought impossible: I loved her even more. I dont know how she did it, but she did. I knew that no matter what happened, if she was by my side, we could handle it togeher.

After the hour flight back to the city, we went back home to change clothes. I put on a white dress shirt that had light grey, thin vertical stripes on it. I put my tie on, and slipped on a blazer. I changed into a pair of black dess pants and a pair of black Versace loafers.

Helena walked out of the bathroom wearing a black dress that ended a little past her knees. She curled her hair and put on light makeup, and I was in awe of how beautiful she looked.

"Wow, you look amazing, Helena." I aaid as I scanned her body. She didnt reply, all she did was blush.

We got into my Audi R8 and drove to August. I never been there before, but I have only heard good things. We walked into the restaurant and the waiter asked for the last name.

"Queen." I replied and he looked up at me.

"So sorry Mr. Queen, right this way." The waiter said, and he showed us our seats.

"Would you like anythin to drink?" The waiter asked.

"None for me. What about you Helena?" I asked as I turned to her.

"A glass of red wine." She replied to the waiter.

We didnt speak, we just enjoyed being in each others company. We looked over the menu and decided on what to get. The waiter came back with Helena's glass of wine, and asked what we wanted.

"The 10 ounce ribeye. Medium rare. And some steamed vegetables." I said to the waiter and he wrote it down.

"I would like the salmon with steamed vegetables." Helena ordered, and he wrote it down. He nodded and walked to the kitchen to give the cook our orders.

Helena and I talked about this and that, nothing of any real importance. Helena told me that she wanted to get a job, because she doenst like that I spend a lot of money on her. I told her that I dont care about spending money, but she just stood her ground. A few minutes later our food arrived.

We ate in relatively peaceful silence, only speaking to ask how the others food is. All I could think about is how I was goin to po the question. I decided that I would take her on a walk downtown and propse at the town square. We finished eating and I paid for the bill.

We waited outside for he valet to bring around the car, and I told her that the day has just one more thing in store. She asked what it was, but I leftnher wanting more. The valet pukled up and I opened the door for Helena. I walked around and got in, and I drove to the main area of Starling City, its downtown district.

"What are we doing?" Helena asked, interest piqued by my silence.

We drove until we made it downtown and I parked. I went and got Helena out and we started to walk. We started talking about how wonderful these past five years were, and how much we loved each other. When we finally made it to the town squarem we stopped.

"Helena," I started. "The past five years have been the best years of my life. We have our disagreements, but at the end of the day, we come back to each other. Before I met you, my life was meaningless. The day I met you, I had a new purpose: to di everything in my power to make you happy. And thats what I have been trying to acheive for the last five years. When I first told you that I loved you, I felt warm inside, because I never felt that way for anyone, and it felt amazing. But what im trying to say is: I dont want you to be my girlfriend, I want you to be my wife." I continued as I got doen on one knee, and Helena started to cry.

"Will you marry me?" I asked, and Helena covered her mouth with her hands.

"Yes. Yes of course I will marry-" Helena was cut off by the sound of a gunshot.

I looked down and felt a sharp pain in my chest and fell over.

* * *

AN: this is much shorter than what I intended, but it started to go crazy and not make sense, so I stopped here. Review, follow, and fav! Nick out.


	2. Chapter 2: I Don't Want To Be Alone

AN: Due to some PM's i got, this story isnt Arrow related. He didnt go to island, he isnt the Archer we all know, hes just a normal(ish) guy.I decided to continue the story, so heres chapter 2. I have no idea how long this story will be. So enough about me, here is the second part!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

* * *

I don't know what happened, it happened too fast. First, I was having the ime of my life, then he proposed and I was trying to say yes when I heard a gunshot and he fell over.

"Oh God, someone help!" I yelled out to no one in particular, just hoping someone will help me. A moment later, a man ran up to me.

"Ma'am, are you okay? What happened?" The man asked, as soon as he got to me.

"Som-someone shot him, please call 911!" I pleaded and the man complied, he walked to side and told the operator what happened and where we were.

"They'll be here in a few minutes." The man exclaimed.

"Oh God. Baby don't leave me, please!" I pleaded to my almost dead boyfriend, as I shook him, hoping he would wake up.

Ten minutes later, the paramedics arrived and got Oliver onto a gurney, and put him in the back of the ambulance. I got in, and held his hand while trying to stop the tears.

"I need 20cc's of morphine! He sustained a bullet wound to his solar plexus, we gotta stop the bleeding!" One of the paramedics yelled, and it only made my chest tighter.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked, more like commanded, as I wiped tears from my eyes.

"We'll do everything we can to ensure his safety. The doctors will be able to operate on him better. I'm sorry." The paramedic said, and I could tell he was being sincere.

"Thank you." I said, as I stared at the unconscious Oliver.

I looked at Oliver, and given the situation, he looked peaceful. I know he was in pain, but he looked as if he was at peace. I just hoped that he would be fine. I stopped myself from crying because I know Oliver wouldn't want me to cry, he would just tell me to be strong and that he'd be okay.

I nearly cringed when they slid the needle of morphine into Olivers skin. I just started thinking about these past five years. We had our ups and downs, like all normal relationships. There were the moments that could only be described as pure and unadulterated passion, and the moments where we only had to be in each others company to feel safe and warm. When he asked me to marry him, I knew at that second that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Before we were together I heard the stories of infamous billionaire playboy Oliver Queen. All the headlines and celebrity gossip talk shows pspoke of him as if they knew him personally. I admit, when we first met in Sicily, and he asked me to dinner, I thought he was trying to get me out of my panties. But, I was wrong. That night, he showed me that he wasn't the guy that the newspaper and tv shows portrayed; he was actually a caring and affectionate person.

I was broke out of my thoughts when we arrived at Starling General Hospital. A bunch of doctors rushed him in, and I stayed right beside him the whole time.

"What happened?" One of the doctors asked as he checked Oliver's heart rate.

"Bullet wound to the lower torso, solar plexus." The paramedic I spoke to in the ambulance, said.

"Get him prepped for emergency surgery, stat." The doctor commanded and jut like that, my Oliver was whisked away from me.

I sat in the hallway next to surgery room, thinking the worst and hoping for the best. As I pulled myself from the horrible thoughts, a detective came up to me.

"Are you Ms. Bertinelli?" The detective asked, and I shook my head. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well my boyfriend, Oliver, was proposin to me at the town square, when I heard a gunshot, and then he fell over, I'm sorry." I said, as if I did something wrong.

"It's alright, do you know if Mr. Qeen has any enemies?" The detective continued.

"He's the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, I'm sure he does." I replied, unaware of how sarcastic I sounded.

"Did he say anything about being harmed?" The detective asked, and I was slightly annoyed that he was here, and not looking for the one who shot Oliver.

"Well. He did mention that something his company is working on has got a lot of flak from the public, and that the company is split down the middle. If that helps." I say to the detective, and he rests a hand on my shoulder.

"It does. Now if you can think of anything, heres my card." Then detective said as he walked away.

I looked down on the card and the name semmed familiar: Quentin Lance. I sat back down and was trying to think of why the 'Lance' name sounded so familiar. Then it hit me, thats the father to an old friend of Oliver's. I just sat there hopin the doctor would come out soon and tell me that Oliver would be okay. Five minutes later, Olivers family arrived. Moira ran up to me and hugged me.

"Are you okay? How is he?" Moira rapidly asked as she looked at me.

"I haven't heard anything yet. But I'm fine, I just hope he is." I said with a sigh.

"What happened?" Robert Queen asked.

I then went and told them about the wonderful day that Oliver planned, and how he proposed to me. When I got to the part where he was shot, I started to cry again. The whole family comforted me and it made me feel better. My father didn't even bother to show up. As the family got seated, I slipped back into thought.

* * *

"Umm. Excuse me? Do you know Sicilian, because I don't, and I'd really love a cannoli." An extremely handsome man asked me.

"Una cannoli per il ragazzo carino per favore." I asked the baker and he pulled a cannoli out as he smiled at my remark.

"Thank you. What can I do to pay you back?" The man asked me.

"Well Mr. Queen, I do love a nice dinner." I hinted and he smiled.

"Ms..." He started.

"Bertinelli. Helena Bertinelli." I informed.

"Helena Bertinelli, would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" He said warmly, and I nearly melted inside.

"I would love to."

* * *

We got to our seats a few minutes after walking in. After eating in for the past month, Oliver decide to go out for dinner. The restaurant was called 'August' and it was its Grand Opening. We got to our seats, which was placed by a window overlooking the Starling City skyline, and looked at our menu's. After we ordered we talked about how amazing the past two years were, it was our two year anniversary.

After our food arrived, we ate in peaceful silence. We would occasionally say a little 'I love you' or 'How do you like the food' but that was about it. What really set the night in motion is what happened next.

When we were halfway through, a brunette woman walked up and started to talk to Oliver. I had no idea who she was, but apparently Oliver knew her.

"Laurel. Long time no see! How are you?" Oliver asked as he hugged her.

"Ive been doing pretty good, I got a job workin at a non-profit law firm in the Glades. Who is this beautiful woman?" The woman asked Oliver, and I was starting to get annoyed, but I didn't let my annoyance show.

"This is my girlfriend, Helena. Helena, Laurel. Laurel, Helena." Oliver introduced us, and I immediately knew that I didnt like this woman.

"I remember when we were together, back I high school. Weren't those some fun times?" Laurel asked Oliver.

After their banter ended, she handed him a peice of paper with her numbr on it and she left, I burst out of the restaurant. Oliver looked confused and followed me out. When he finally caught up with me, I laid it on him.

"Who was that?" I yelled, and Oliver was still confused.

"An old girlfriend, it didn't work out though. Whats wrong?" He asked and I just scoffed at him.

"The fact that you don't know is very unnerving." I scolded.

"Do you not trust me?" He asked, and a part of me didn't.

"Are you goin to call her?" I asked, still upset.

"Maybe just to catch up. But thats it. Im yours, Helena." Oliver offered, but I shot him down.

"You-" I started but Oliver just raised his hand for me to stop.

"Helena. If you can't trust me, how is this gonna work. Maybe we need a break." Oliver stated, and it was at that moment I knew that I was stupid for not trusting him.

* * *

He asked me to join him in the shower and I did, although we did less showering and more, of that. He told me to dress casually, so I put a t-shirt on with a picture of ACDC on it, and a pair of skinny jeans. I looked at Oliver, who had on a dark green button up, and a pair of tan chino's. We got into his '65 Mustang and drove around.

We started to drive when I asked him what we were goin to do today. He said that he had the whole day planned. First, we would go to Russo's for lunch. Then he'd take me shopping. After that, we'd head to the Queen family vineyard. At the end of the day, we'd have dinner at August.

We made it to Russo's and Oliver asked for a table for two. We got seated and our menus came. Rather unexpectedly, the waiter left. But he came

back with a bottle of Boudreaux red wine. Oliver ordered chicken alfredo, and I got the same.

"Hows work?" I ask, hoping to start a converstion.

"Its been hectic. The board is split down the middle on our recent project; those who approve, and those extremely against." Oliver said as he pushed his food around with the fork.

"It'll be okay, everyhing is going to be fine." I assure Oliver as I grab his hand.

"I hope so, people have been sending in death threats and the workers at QC are scared for their lives." Oliver revealed and my chet started to tighten.

"Are you not scared?" I asked, gripping Olivers hand even tighter.

"If I died knowing that you loved me, than that's all that matters." He said, and it made me shed a few tears, not wanting to fathom anything happening to him.

"Don't talk like that, I dont want to lose you." I pleaded, and Oliver gave me one of his genuine smiles, and it put me at ease.

We finished eating and Oliver went to pay the bill. He drove me to a clothing store, and said he'd be right back. I looked around and picked out a few things. I paid for it and sat down on a bench that was placed inside the store, waiting for Oliver's return. A few minutes passed by, then he showed up.

"The helicopter is ready for when we leave later." Oliver said to me, and we walked to the car. He put my stuff in the car, and we drove around some more.

"Where else do you want to go?" Oliver asked, even though I told him plenty of times in the past that I don't like it when he spends a lot of money on me.

"You already gave me a lot over the years, I dont know what else to want." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. "Maybe we should just head to the vineyard?"

He drove us to the helipad that his family owned and we flew to the Queen Vineyard in Nappa Valley. The countryside is so beautiful, its untouched by the city, and is natural. We gotnthere and spent a very romantic afternoon at the vineyard. We headed back to Starling for dinner.

After getting dressed we headed out, this time in one of Olivers sports cars. We got to August, and got seated. Oliver ordered a steak, and I some salmon. The dinner was comfortably quiet, and we enjoyed each others company. When dinner was finished, he drove me to the Downtown district of the city. He gave me a very romantic speech about our relationship, and got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, and I started to cry, not out of sadness but out of joy. I have been waiting for him to ask me for a while now.

"Yes, of course I will marry-" I started, but was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. Before I knew it, Oliver was on the ground bleeding.

* * *

Apparently I fell asleep for a few hours because Thea woke me up and told me the doctor was here with news. We walked over to him to hear the news.

"How is he doc?" Oliver's dad asked.

"We were able to extract the bullet and stop the bleeding. He's in critical condition, bit sure he'll be fine." The doctor said and it made us all extremely happy.

"Can we see him?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"I don't ser why not." The doctor said and I rushed into the room.

Seeing Oliver laying there tore at my heart. It hurt me to see him there, because he is so full of life, and here he is just quiet and

hurting. I put his hand in mine, and his touch made me feel better. A second later, he flatlined.

"No Oliver, don't. I don't want to be alone!" I pleaded with my unconscious boyfriend, hoping he would hear me. "Someone help me!" I screamed.

* * *

AN: so yeah, I decided to show the event from Helena's perspective. Drop a review, and don't forget to follow and fav. Nick out!


	3. Chapter 3: The End

AN: Sorry for the long update. I honestly forgot about this story, then someone asked me to continue, so here we are! The last chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Helena was sitting on the couch watching television, when her son ran in and jumped up on to her. He was about six, and he was a spitting image of his father. They shared the same facial features, and the way their eyes looked, was uncanny.

"Can you get me some ice cream, mommy?" The rambunctious child asked, as he moved over to the spot next to his mother.

"What flavor?" She asked as her reply, and it only made her sons smile grow wider.

"You know!" He chirped, and it put a smile on his mom's face.

"One bowl of birthday cake ice cream with extra sprinkles coming right up!" Helena smiled, as she tickled Connor.

After a few minutes, she walked back in with a big bowl of ice cream, just as she promised. His eyes sparkled when he laid eyes on the bowl just for him. He ran up, took the bowl and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Thanks mommy!" He yelled, as he started to stuff his face with the treat.

As she sat back down, someone knocked on the door. Helena stood up, and answered it. It was Detective Lance.

"Hello Detective. How may I help you." Helena grew close with the families of Olivers friends after he was shot.

"I have good news. We caught him."

* * *

Helena walked into the SCPD building, after dropping Connor off with the babysitter. She has been waiting for this moment since that fateful night almost seven years ago. That was the night Oliver was taken from this Earth. She spent many nights crying heraslef to sleep, not eating, socializing, and even contemplated suicide. It was until she found out she was pregnant with Olivers child, did she find a reason to live. To continue on her fiance's legacy.

"Where is he?" Helena asked, staying calm and collected.

"In interrogation, you are welcome to watch." And this stement was true. After Oliver was murdered, his family donated generously to the Police Department. In fact, they donated over twelve million dollars, so if anyone was allowed to view the interrogation, it was a member of the family.

Helena walked to the one way mirror, and started to watch.

"Hello Mr..." Quentin looked down at the folder in front of him for the name. "Lawton. I hope you know why you are here today." Anybody watching this could tell it took enormous amounts of restraint to keep Detective Lance from beating the man to death.

* * *

The interrogation went on for about an hour, before it ended. Many things were learned, and by that time, most of Oliver's immediate family was there as well. Lawton revealed that a man by the name of Slade Wilson hired him to kill Oliver. Apparently Slade worked for a rival company, anmd was upset of constantly being outshined by Queen Consolidated. He was the worst kind of man, one who would kill, just so his company could make more money.

The trial came soon after, and it was quick. Lawton's sentence was reduced from then death sentence to life in prison. There was a dinner afterwards because the trial came on the anniversary of Oliver's death.

"Mommy. What was dad's like?" Connor asked his mother, with sad eyes.

"He was strong, and loving, and he would be so proud of you if he was here." She told her son, feeling sad that he would never be able to meet his father.

* * *

AN2: Well, there you have it. I know its not the ending that everybody was looking forward to, but the good guys don't always win. Tell me what you thought by dropping a review!


End file.
